The invention relates to a detection device comprising a body comprising an electric contact with at least two electric operating states. The detection device comprises a movable operating device having at least two operating positions connected to the body by a sliding connection enabling movement of the movable operating device in translation with respect to the body and by at least one swivel connection enabling the operating device to swivel with respect to the body around at least one pressing point. A change of position of the movable operating device is designed to actuate the electric contact device.
The invention also relates to a seat comprising at least one deformable seating surface designed for a passenger to sit on. The seat comprises a rigid frame designed to be fixed to a vehicle and comprising at least one detection device placed in the seat so as to detect deformations of said seat.